


Whumptober 2020 #8

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alone, Beating, M/M, Nudity, Sorry thomas, Trapped, Whumptober 2020, but i had to take your clothes away, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?Prompt- Isolation
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Whumptober 2020 #8

Thomas sat huddled in the corner. Mouth dry. Head pounding. The metal wall had long since warmed up against his naked skin. Or maybe it was warm to begin with, it was Hawaii after all. Who even cared anyway? Not Thomas.

No one knew he was here. Who would look for a metal container in forest anyway? How did they get it here? Did they find it abandoned? At least spots of rust allowed light to trickle through, as well as water. During rain the previous day he’d cupped his hands to have a drink.

“Well I guess I’ve reached the point of talking to myself. It’s only been two and a half days, but now is a decent time I suppose.”

Subconsciously rubbing at his arms, Thomas got up to begin pacing. Some bruises from his previous beatings ached. They’d stripped him after the beating. Then beat him again. Before dragging him here, throwing him inside and locking the doors.

Alone. He was alone. Thomas shuddered, hating the lack of other people. Isolation had always been a terrible feeling. His confinement having made it worse. 

“So what shall I do today?” Thomas asked to the stale air, “Pace a little? Shout until my throat is bleeding? No. That won’t work. I’ll just exhaust myself. A whistle is great for these situations. Maybe I’ll get one. Option three is sitting back in the corner. Which would Gordon do? Probably option three. So that’s my choice.”

Returning to his original position, Thomas sighed. A clang came from outside. The door was being unlocked. Thomas stood up and raised his fists as the door creaked open.

“Police! Hands up!” Familiar hands came into view.

“Gordy?” Thomas choked out.

“Thomas!” Gordon bounded through the opening, “You’re alive!”

“I am.”

Gordon reached Thomas to wrap him in a tight embrace, “And naked?” 

“Very naked.”

Pulling back, Gordon looked him up and down, “We found a box of remains and thought it was yours.”

“The guy said that he would pull that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. What matters is that you’re alive. Would you like my jacket? You know, given that you’re naked.”

“If you’re offering.”

A jacket made its way into Thomas’ arms, “Cover yourself up. There are blankets with the other officers.”

“Okay.” Thomas held the jacket around his waist like a towel, “I go missing for two days and don’t even get a kiss?”

Gordon smiled, bringing Thomas closer, “You can get all the kisses that you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note; Thomas would be dead if it wasn't for my proofreader. You have them to thank for his life. 
> 
> Me: Should he live or nah  
> PR: I think he should live. The readers need a break.  
> (later, they checked to be sure)  
> PR: First of all, are you actually going to let Magnum live in today's fic?  
> Me: Yes.
> 
> So if you have any message you want to pass on, put them down below. :)  
> 


End file.
